


Acording to the Plan

by denna5



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this prompt. </p>
<p>After the bomb goes off, Bruce and Selina don’t go off to Europe but stay in Gotham. After John resigns from the GCPD he goes to Bruce and asks to be trained in his line of work. All three help rebuild Gotham as civilians and as Batman, Catwoman, and Nightwing. Lots of hot, happy sex ensues in the Wayne Manor master bedroom and on Gotham rooftops! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acording to the Plan

**Author's Note:**

> So this popped in my head. It is just a short thing but I hope people enjoy.

When John finished high school and left the boy’s home, he had most of his life planned out. He would go to the Academy, become a police officer, and spend the rest of his life protecting Gothom like Batman did before Dent’s death, albeit in a more legal way then Batman did. He had not really made plans for any sort of romance, any wife or partner. If it happened it would be great but his focus was much more on Gothom. It did not stop the occasional one night stand, a few brief relationships, and the fantasies about both men and women but mostly of Batman, of Bruce Wayne. He had it all planned out and right before the occupation, it had seemed that his plans were going to work out but then Bane came to town. The occupation came and with it months of fighting and despair and betrayal and after all that, John’s plans just didn’t seem right anymore. There had been people he trusted that ended up not being who he thought and the system he had tried to be a part of had seemed to fail. 

Gothom had survived and so had Batman. There had been a moment when it seemed he hadn’t, there had even almost been a funeral but then Bruce showed up alive and well, his company back in his hands and the stock thing figured out, and Selina Kyle with him, her rap sheet apparently no longer existing. John had been at a cross roads, unsure that he could go back to his plan. Instead of going back to the police, he found himself at Bruce’s, asking for a purpose. It was with a bit of reluctance and some prodding from Selina that Bruce agreed to train him. 

It was a strange sort of agreement. John found himself living in Wayne manor after a bit, in the wing that was not going to be used for the boy’s home, the wing where Bruce’s room is, where Selina has her own room though John is sure that she ends up in Bruce’s more often than not. He spends his time either training with Bruce and occasionally Selina, helping with some of the reconstruction and with a few cases for Gordon, or with the boy’s home. His official job has something to do with the orphanage, to explain why he is living there. Selina has a job title as well though it does not seem as strange for her to be in the manor. 

His crush on Batman does not seem to go away even as John spends half his time getting beat up by the guy as part of his training. Getting knocked on his ass should not turn him on. He reminds himself that he is sure that Selina and Wayne are together but that only ends up adding her to some of the dreams that play in his head. Even after she gets him in the thigh with one of her silly heels after he told her that he found them impractical, he still has inappropriate thoughts about her. Her offer to kiss it better did not help matters. 

Soon, he is trained enough that Bruce feels he can go on patrol with them. Fox even makes him an outfit and they come up with the name Nightwing after he repeatedly told Selina he would not go by his first name no matter how precious she found it. Bruce wisely did not comment on the name choice to either of them. 

He trains hard and soon after starting on patrols he does something he hadn’t managed to do before. He knocks Bruce flat on his ass. John knows that this is a moment that may not appear again for a while so he presses his advantage and tries to pin him to the ground. It does not take very long for Bruce to switch their positions and soon it is John pinned but it is still the most he has ever beaten Bruce. 

“You are getting much better.” 

It is a simple statement but Bruce does not give out praise unless it is deserved so to John it is one of the best things anyone has ever said.

“Damn right I am. You should give me a prize.”

Bruce is still on top of him, grinning slightly, holding John’s hands to the ground. He leans forward a bit and his mouth is very close. 

“Oh, what could I give you?”

John feels his breath as he speaks. He doesn’t think, just leans forward and soon he is kissing Bruce. The small child in his head is jumping up and down in glee at kissing Batman. Bruce returns it and John can’t believe his luck until he hears another voice. 

“That seems like a good prize to me.” 

Bruce is off of John, moving quicker than John has seen him do before, which considering the man is Batman, is super fast. He makes his way to Selina and John can feel his arousal start to leave as guilt fills him. 

“There was no reason to stop. I can enjoy a good show.” 

Bruce says nothing as he leaves and John decides to do the same, avoiding her questions. They do not mention it. A lifetime of foster families and boy’s home has taught John the valuable skill of silence and Bruce is very good about not talking about things. Selina tries to bring it up once or twice but they still manage to ignore it. 

After the kiss, John seems to notice all the little touches Bruce and Selina share and he tries to tell himself that it does not brother him. They go about things like they are normal, helping with rebuilding during the day , fighting crime at night. One night changes things. 

John managed to take on three thugs all by himself one night. It was an awesome feeling, knowing that he can do this now with out any help. When they get back to the cave, he is still full of endorphins from the rush. Bruce is in a different part of the cave and Selina is with John. She smiles at his excitement. 

“Very nice job, baby bird.” 

He wrinkles his nose at her tease but before he can say anything, she wraps her arms around him and kisses him. It is a good kiss.  
“Selina.” 

Bruce’s voice cuts through the moment and they both turn to him. John knows he looks guilty while a quick look at Selina shows that she looks like the cat who ate the canary or in her a case a Robin. She makes her way over to Bruce and takes his hand, leading him over to John. 

“ I can share. Come on, I don’t think baby bird minds and besides it could be fun.”

John agrees it would be fun so before Bruce can say anything he takes his mouth into a kiss. After that, there is not much talking even if there is noise. 

Soon, it becomes a habit John is not sure how exactly he started dating both Bruce Wayne, billionaire play boy vigilante and a former thief. If this can be considered dating.. The cave is their favorite spot but a few rooftops have worked as well. Right now, they are in the master bedroom, in a bed. Selina had insisted, saying she wanted to lay somewhere comfortable. She looks like she is comfortable under him on the bed. 

Bruce is behind him thrusting into him as he does the same to Selina. When he rocks back to drive Bruce deeper into him, Selina raises her hips a bit, makes sure he does not leave her heat. They all three trade kisses and leave marks. The whole thing is amazing and John is not sure how it came to this but he can’t find it in himself to care. Selina makes a little moan, grabs Bruce hips so that he comes forward more, thrusts into John deeper and harder. They are all close and when Selina comes it sets off a reaction and soon the three of them are sleepy and messy. 

John lies next to them in a huge bed on sheets that cost more than a month’s rent on his first apartment. As he uses Bruce for a pillow, as Bruce wraps an arm around them both, and Selina lays her hand on his hip, John thinks about how he did not plan this. Sometimes plans don’t work out and John is glad that his first plan fell through. This is better than anything he could have planned.


End file.
